darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting
(F2P) Pay-to-play Crafting training (P2P)}} Crafting is a varied and useful skill which enables players to produce items such as jewellery, armour and pottery for use or trade. At level 40 Crafting, a player can enter the Crafting Guild. Pottery Pottery is the craft of turning soft clay into pottery objects. Soft clay can be obtained by mining clay and using it with a water source, which yields 1 experience point for each clay softened. Alternatively, mining with a bracelet of clay will remove the need to add water. Another possibility is to use the Humidify spell from the lunar spellbook. Once soft clay is obtained, it can be used on a potter's wheel to make the object desired, which is then fired in a pottery oven. Urns Urns are a type of vase that can be used while fishing, mining, smelting, cooking, or woodcutting that can be used for receiving 20% bonus experience in the skill that was being trained to fill the urn. Just some training methods will count to this. Urns that collect demonic ashes automatically collect dropped ashes, adding 20% bonus experience when teleported. A fired urn without a rune attached is tradeable; all other urns are untradeable. To make an urn, the player must go to a potter's wheel and use 2 pieces of soft clay on it. Players must then select a type of urn and craft it on the wheel to make an urn (unf). The types of urns that players can craft depends on the player's crafting level. Urns that require a higher crafting level to create will catch scraps from higher level training activities. The Assist System can be used to craft urns that are above a players crafting level. Once a player has an urn (unf), they can then use the urn on a pottery oven to make an urn (nr). Alternatively, the urn (nr) can be bought from other players. Players must then add a rune to the urn in order to make an urn ® which can be used to gain bonus XP. Players can then train any skill as they normally would with the urn in their inventory. When the urn is full, the player will receive a chatbox notification and the urn (full) will have a teleport option. Players can then teleport the urn to receive experience. Leather crafting Cowhide To begin leather crafting, players need a needle and thread, normally purchased from the Al-Kharid or Rimmington craft shop, and some cowhide tanned into leather. In the free-to-play world, this means visiting the tanner in Al-Kharid or the south-Western corner of Varrock until players are able to enter the guild. Tanning is free of charge per ordinary leather, and cost 3 coins for the hard leather used to make a hard leather body. There is also a more expensive tannery in Canifis. Money can be made by buying cowhides from the Grand Exchange for around coins each, going to Al-Kharid and making the hide into hard leather, which sells for about coins each or kill cows and take the cowhides to tanner which costs less. The cattle field east of Lumbridge is a convenient spot for leather crafters and easy to get to, but it is normally largely populated with bots. Another convenient location to obtain cowhide in a free-to-play world is to the north of Lumbridge as there is a field with cows and a merchant named Beefy Bill who can store cowhide, flour and meat for 10% commission nearby. The efficiency of this area is arguable, since the cows are widespread and the area contains many obstacles. The field just south of Falador is also convenient, since there are many more cows together in a smaller place, allowing faster kills. Note: 1 thread makes 4 pieces of leather armour. Studded leather items are made by smithing steel studs (level 36) and adding them to the completed leather item. Imphide Imphide is found by killing Imps all around RuneScape. Unlike other hides, they do not need to be tanned to first be crafted. Imphide is used to craft Imphide robes. A free player can craft imphide into magical robes if they have a needle and thread. Spidersilk Spider silk is found by killing specific Spiders all around RuneScape. Unlike other hides, they do not need to be tanned to first be crafted. Spidersilk is used to craft Spidersilk robes. A free player can craft spidersilk into magical robes if they have a needle and thread. Carapace (members) Carapace can be found by killing Cockroach soldiers. Unlike other hides, they do not need to be tanned, to be crafted. Carapace is used by members to craft Carapace armour with a needle and thread. Carapace is ranged armour. Batwing (members) Batwing can be found by killing bats. Unlike other hides, they do not need to be tanned, to be crafted. Batwing is used by members to craft Batwing robes with a needle and thread. Batwing robes are the best magic robes in Free-to-Play Snakeskin (members) Snakeskins are found by killing Bush snakes on the island of Mos Le'Harmless, or on Karamja during the Tai Bwo Wannai cleanup activity and during the Temple Trekking activity. They can be tanned for 20 coins each, and then crafted using a needle and thread. Snakeskins are also used to make tribal masks into Broodoo shields. A member can make snakeskins into items of snakeskin armour, as shown on the table below, if they have a needle and thread. Swamp snakes can also be killed during Temple Trekking to obtain snake hide for crafting the armour. Yak hide (members) After starting The Fremennik Isles quest, members can kill Yaks to obtain Yak-hides and make them into Fremennik armour pieces. The Yak hides need to be cured for 5 coins to become craftable. It is not advised to make bodies for experience, because it costs an extra hide for the same return. Dragonhides (members) This members-only part of the crafting skill is extremely similar to normal leather crafting, except that: *20 coins are paid to tan one piece of hide. *Only vambraces, chaps, shields and bodies can be made. *High Alchemy is quite preferred to be cast on dragonhide bodies or vambraces rather than chaps, for their difference in coins received. *Obtaining dragonhides is slow but profitable. *Buying dragonhides is faster, though price is far higher than the high-alchemy value. *Players may attach kebbit claws to any vambraces to make spiky vambraces, giving +2 Strength bonus and 6 Crafting experience. *Having bonus experience halves the cost of crafting. Glass (members) Glass is a members-only part of the crafting skill. The following will be required: *A glassblowing pipe. They can be obtained from various places, including respawn points on Entrana and in Hemenster or the stores in Dorgesh-Kaan and the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. They can also be purchased from the Grand Exchange, for coins. A glassblowing pipe can be added to the toolbelt to conserve inventory space. *''Buckets of sand. There are sandpits in Yanille, Rellekka, Dorgesh-Kaan, Zanaris, and on Entrana. Use an empty bucket with a sandpit to get a bucket of sand. If the Hand in the Sand quest has been completed, Bert can be asked to deliver 84 buckets of sand to the bank once per day free of charge. He must be asked each time either by talking to him in person or via the NPC Contact spell. *Soda ash'' is made by burning seaweed (or possibly swamp weed) on a range or fire, giving 1 Cooking experience per seaweed. There are a number of seaweed spawning on Entrana, Waterbirth Island, near the Rock Crabs in Rellekka, and on Karamja. Seaweed can also be fished using a big net. There are two quick spawns inside the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. Arhein, the general-store owner in Catherby, will sell eighty per day to each player. Simply talk to him and ask about buying seaweed. They cost 2 coins each. :Note: The supply will remain 80 on each day even though the previous purchase in the day before may not empty the stock. :Note: The lunar spell Superglass Make also can be used to convert soda ashes/seaweeds and buckets of sand into molten glass. Buckets will NOT be returned, as the spell destroys them utterly. Using this spell yields 10 Crafting experience for each molten glass created, rather than the normal 20 using a furnace, but this will also make between one and ten extra molten glass. With all of the ingredients in the inventory, use a bucket of sand and soda ash in a furnace to create molten glass. Other forms of glass are: *''Robust glass'' is used exclusively to make potion flasks. It is obtained by converting red sandstone at a robust glass machine. Completion of As a First Resort and 81 Mining are needed to make robust glass. *''Crystal glass'' is used exclusively to make crystal flasks. It is obtained by converting crystal-flecked sandstone at the robust glass machine in the Ithell Clan district of Prifddinas. Completion of As a First Resort and Plague's End, and 81 Mining are needed to make crystal glass. Craft the molten, robust, or crystal glass to blow various items. Locations Entrana is a perfect place to blow glass, as it has respawns for glassblowing pipe and seaweed and has a sandpit, range and furnace. Dorgesh-Kaan also has a sandpit next to a furnace. Molanisks, which can be found just south of the city, drop swamp weed, a suitable substitute for seaweed. There is also a range just to the east of the furnace, making Dorgesh-Kaan an effective place to blow glass. For further crafting experience one can add a cave goblin wire to a light orb. Copper wire is thieved from a machine next to the furnace in Dorgesh-Kaan (level 44 thieving required and 22 Thieving experience gained). Adding the wire gives 104 crafting experience (level 87 Crafting required). For those who already have their raw materials in the bank, Neitiznot has both a clay oven (for burning seaweed) and a clay forge for glassmaking within one click of a bank chest. Note that Neitiznot is only accessible to those who have completed The Fremennik Trials. For players who have completed the Lost City quest, Zanaris is also convenient as it has a cooking range and a furnace in close proximity to a bank, and a sandpit nearby. Other suitable locations to glassblow include Falador and Al Kharid both of which have banks, ranges and furnaces in close proximity to each other. Stills and oil lamps (members) In order to fill oil lamps with lamp oil, use a piece of swamp tar on a lamp oil still with an empty oil lamp in the inventory. There are 2 stills in RuneScape: the scientists house in Rimmington and the lamp stall in Dorgesh-Kaan. The Apothecary in Varrock can also turn the Swamp Tar into oil for lamps. Battlestaves (members) The orbs created through glassblowing can be enchanted at any one of the four obelisks. They can then be used to create elemental battlestaves to make a nice profit. An elemental battlestaff is created by using a charged orb with a battlestaff. A battlestaff may be purchased from Naff's Knockoff Staves in Varrock, Zaff's Superior Staves in Varrock, Baba Yaga's Magic store on Lunar Isle, Haf's Battlestaves at the Elven grimoire in Prifddinas, from Lunet at the Elven grimoire after completing the Tirannwn Hard tasks, or the Mage Training Arena. The stock at Zaff's increases depending on which sets of Varrock tasks have been completed up to 80 noted staves, Baba Yaga's shop stocks 20 staves, Haf's Battlestaves stocks 20, and Lunet stocks 16. Battlestaves can be bought from stores at 7,000 coins each every 24 hours. Given the common practice of players to buy daily refreshes of stock and sell them at a profit, it is a potentially profitable way to level crafting. Depending on GE prices for charged orbs, attaching orbs to a battlestaff can be a low cost way to train crafting. The only catch is the high cost of the items which requires a significant working capital. Note: The costs in the table assume orbs and blank battlestaves are purchased at the GE. Battlestaves are one of the most profitable things to make in RuneScape and give from 172 to 210 experience, if made from scratch, from making the glass, blowing the orbs and attaching to staves. Armadyl battlestaff The Armadyl battlestaff is made by attaching an armadyl orb to a battlestaff. The orb can be created with 100 shards of armadyl, and does not need to be charged. Crafting the staff requires completion of Ritual of the Mahjarrat and 77 Crafting, and gives 150 experience. Skeletal staves Players with 85 Crafting may add a Shade skull to any regular staff, battlestaff, or mystic staff, giving 130 experience. Silver Silver items can be crafted by using a silver bar on a furnace while carrying the proper mould. The items that can be made are displayed below. Items that are in italics are members-only items. Gems and gold jewellery For gold crafting, these are needed: *Gold bars. Mine gold ore and smelt it into bars. *A ring, necklace, bracelet or amulet mould, purchased from a craft shop or Grand Exchange, or freely acquired from a Tool store 4 in a player-owned house. *A cut gem may be included. Cutting it with a chisel also provides significant Crafting experience. **Gems can be obtained while mining or bought in Keldagrim, Falador, Al-Kharid, East Ardougne Market and the Monkey colony. ***Note: Only the Monkey colony store has gems up to emerald in stock and will only have gems if they were sold to the shop. **Gems may also be bought from other players or the Grand Exchange. Gold items are made by using a gold bar with a furnace, while carrying a mould and any cut gems the item requires. The items for which all ingredients are present will be displayed by the resulting interface. Be aware that crafting jewellery without gems gives very little experience compared to clay and silver. Immense heat (members) Immense Heat is a special move for the Pyrelord familiar. Players can smelt a gold bar (and a gem if one wishes) into an item of jewellery without using a furnace, provided that they have the required Crafting level. Jewellery crafting table Best places to craft jewellery: Edgeville furnace, Al-Kharid furnace, Burgh de Rott furnace, Port Phasmatys furnace, Falador furnace, Shilo village furnace, Neitiznot furnace, Piscatoris Fishing Colony, East Ardougne furnace. Unstrung amulets can be sold at a general store. In order to sell amulets at Grum's in Port Sarim or enchant them, they must be strung, using a ball of wool. Stringing an amulet gives an additional 4 experience per amulet, and spinning the ball of wool is another 2.5. High level alchemy versus Crafting experience Magic skills can be used on gold jewellery to be High alched into coins. Amulets give more Crafting experience, but bracelets pay more with High Alchemy. Magic can also be used to enchant gold jewellery into powerful equipment for adding combat bonuses, transportation, etc. Shilo Village gems (members) Shilo Village gems are members only and cannot be used to make jewellery. Experience is given only for cutting them. These gems may get crushed when attempting to cut them. Shilo Village gems can be obtained from: *Gem mines in Shilo Village (after completing Shilo Village quest). **Underground Shilo Village gem mine using Karamja gloves 3 after completing the hard tasks of the Karamja Diary. *Gem mines in the dungeon on Lunar Isle. *Cutting down "jungle" in Tai Bwo Wannai clean up gives a small chance of a 3-gem mine. *Opening Zogre tombs. *Panning at the Digsite after talking to the Panning instructor. *Taken from crate in Varrock Museum in exchange for uninteresting digsite specimens. *Pickpocketed from HAM members. All gems, including the Shilo Village gems, can be used for making gem-tipped bolts for crossbows with the Fletching skill. These bolts can be enchanted with the Magic skill. Shilo village gems are also used for multiple purposes in the Tai Bwo Wannai cleanup activity. Rogue's Den (members) An often overlooked corner of the crafting (and sometimes thieving) world is the Rogue's Den. Crafting experience lies not in the course, but in the wall safes at the entrance. Players looking to work multiple skills can crack the safes, which yield coins in 10, 20, or 40 increments or (the main lure to crafters) gems from sapphire to ruby. These gems can be sold for profit or used to further train Crafting through the crafting of jewellery. While a player may not receive a gem every time, it is efficient as it requires but a second for a safe to respawn. As well, unlike its Thieving companion pickpocketing there is no stun period to deal with. A major advantage is the extremely close proximity of a bank to store one's ill-gotten gains. Unlike the gem rocks of Shilo Village, a player does not have to deal with gems below sapphires which yield comparatively lower experience and can occasionally be crushed. If a player pursues this Crafting training route, it is advised to have food stored in the nearby bank as failure to crack the wall safes can result in 2~60 life points (but no stun period). It is also recommended that a player purchase a stethoscope in the Rogue's Den for use when cracking safes. A stethoscope is sold for approximately 10 coins in the den. The Rogue's Den is typically moderately populated, but this is not for the wall safes or Agility/Thieving course. Instead, these players train their Cooking skills since this area has one of the closest "everlasting" fires to a bank in all of RuneScape. Note the wall safes do require 50 Thieving. Miscellaneous Coloured capes Capes can be purchased from the Varrock clothes shop or collected by killing highwaymen south of Falador. Dyes are made by Aggie in Draynor Village, at a cost of 5 coins plus the ingredients. There is also a purple dye spawn south of Ardougne. Also, players may buy any colour dye in the store in Lletya for 6 coins a piece Giving just 2.5 experience for a single cape, this is not a quick way to train. Various cape colors are of flavored interest to players though. Crab armour (members) After beginning the portion of Recipe for Disaster quest to free Pirate Pete, players can craft crab armour. The materials are dropped by the Giant crabs encountered during the quest and crafted using a chisel. Fremennik roundshields (members) After beginning The Fremennik Isles quest, members can craft Fremennik roundshields. This requires level 56 Woodcutting (strange as that seems) to combine 1 bronze nail, 1 rope, 2 arctic pine logs using a hammer and must be done at a woodcutting stump. Each shield made gives 34 Crafting experience. Strung rabbit foot (members) At level 37 crafting, players can craft a Strung rabbit foot by using a Ball of wool on a Rabbit foot (acquired through use of the hunting skill). Doing so gives 4 experience. Wearing a strung rabbit foot increases the chance of acquiring a Bird's nest while Woodcutting. Gloves of silence (members) At level 64 crafting, players can repair Gloves of silence with a dark kebbit fur, needle and thread. Wearing Gloves of silence increases the success rate when pickpocketing NPCs. Feather headdress (members) At level 79 crafting, players can craft a Feather headdress by using 20 coloured feathers on a coif. Doing so gives 50 experience. A feather headdress can be charged with combat-oriented summoning scrolls to use them at random during combat. Shades of Mort'ton minigame (members) In the Shades of Mort'ton minigame, building and repairing the Temple of Mort'ton requires 3 building resources. Using a flamtaer hammer gives 3-30 (average of 16.5) Crafting experience per second. An average of 12-15,000 experience per hour can be earned. Pyre ships (members) After completing the relevant portion of their Barbarian Training, players can craft pyre ships in which to cremate either mangled bones or chewed bones. The difficulty involved in acquiring these bones makes this an inefficient training method. Burning the pyre ship grants bonus experience when burying a number of bones afterward. Spinning and Weaving Spinning uses a spinning wheel. Weaving uses a loom. Note that it is a good idea to earn both experience and money with flax as flax costs }} while bowstrings sell for about }}, which is about / round 1}} times as much. It is suggested that players buy a large amount of flax, then spin it in a convenient location, such as Lumbridge, then sell the bowstrings on the Grand Exchange, which is in moderate demand among players. If the player has finished Fremennik Isles quest, it would be a lot faster to spin flax using the bank chest one click away. Low level players can make up to 200,000 gold an hour by doing the process. Players that have completed Throne of Miscellania quest can get a maximum of 1250 flax from their subjects daily. Also, players wearing the Seers' headband 2 or better while spinning on Seers' Village gets the spinning time cut considerably, allowing more flax spun in less time. Snelms (members) In the Mort Myre swamp, there are snails that drop shells when killed. Using a chisel with these shells will create snelms. Each snelm made gives 32.5 experience. Snelms come in two varieties - pointed and rounded. Crafting table (members) The following items can be made on a Crafting table 4 in a player-owned house. Lesser tables will only be able to make a subset of the items. Polypore Dungeon (members) The Polypore Dungeon is the sole source of a variety of materials that can be crafted into magic armour. The pieces of Mycelium web armour (purchased from the Merchant at the dungeon's entrance) serve as a framework to which various flakes can be added. Crafting materials Temporary boosts *An orange spicy stew can raise Crafting temporarily by up to 5; however, it can also decrease it by up to 5. *A poison chalice may raise Crafting temporarily by 1, though it may also cause damage up to 60% of the player's life points. It can be acquired freely from Stankers, the Dwarven miner near the Coal Trucks west of Seers' Village. * Crafting potions temporarily raise Crafting by 3. *Operating the Crafting cape will boost the player's Crafting level by 1. However, level 99 crafting is required. Green cells are those which offer the highest bonuses obtainable for the item on that row. Cape of Accomplishment (t) and performing the Skillcape emote]] For players with level 99 Crafting, a Cape of Achievement can be bought from the Master Crafter in the Crafting Guild. The cape costs 99,000 coins, just like all other capes of accomplishment. Quests giving crafting experience Trivia * Prior to 4 February 2014, a brown apron (which could be obtained from the Varrock clothes store or for free from Malignius Mortifer) was needed to be worn before entering the Crafting Guild. See also *Free-to-play Crafting Training, a guide to training Crafting for free-to-play players *Pay-to-play Crafting training, a guide to training Crafting for pay-to-play players *Grand Exchange Market Watch/Crafting *Crafting/Level up table *Crafting Calculators de:Handwerk fi:Crafting cs:Crafting no:Crafting es:Crafting nl:Crafting fr:Artisanat Category:Skills Category:Crafting Category:Wikia Game Guides skills